Power, who has it?
by Raynan
Summary: Team Plasma's influence reaches Kanto just in time for Blue to escape from Cinnabar island. After a mind-boggling encounter with a Ninetales, Blue's eyes open up to where power is in society. And who has it. "If Pokemon didn't like being with humans, why don't they just run away?"


Power, Who has it?

Pokémon trainer Blue stood outside the abandoned mansion, a mischievous smile on her face. Her loyal Squirtle by her side, its nervousness evident by its expression. With her strategy, Blue would finally be able to start her journey. Even though she had been a trainer for two months, Blue had yet to even leave her home town- well island really. The simple problem was that she couldn't leave, since she couldn't afford a boat ride and Squirtle was way to young (and inexperienced) to get her across the ocean to Pallet or Fuchsia.

If Blue had become a trainer a year ago, she wouldn't be having this problem. Most of the time, gym leaders adjusted their teams according to the amount of badges a trainer had. Normally, she could just train Squirtle up to level 15 and smack down Blaine. However, some gym leaders did not take kindly to taking on young Pokémon and loosing only because of their type disadvantage. Sabrina, Green, Koga, and Blaine all refused to accept this. Outright demanding that the Pokémon League let them use their personal team. Eventually, a compromise was made between the rebellious gym leaders and the Pokémon League. The agreement was that Koga, Sabrina and Blaine would only make teams for trainers with four or more badges. If a trainer did not meet the requirement, then a four-badge team would be sent out.

Thus, Blue had devised the perfect strategy for getting off Cinnabar Island. Using her starting money on some useful TMs, she was confident that her Squirtle could beat even the toughest Pokémon in the abandoned mansion, home to many fire types. Her Squirtle would successfully level up to a decent level to take on Blaine, and she would use the prize money to get to Vermillion. Blue confidently opened up the large doors separating her from her one (many actually, since Blue was just that stubborn.) chance of training her Squirtle. Taking a good look at the large common room of the mansion.

"Squirtle, use dragon dance. As many times as possible, be quick too. It's only a matter of time before they sense you," Blue commanded, trying to be as gentle as possible with the young Pokémon. Squirtle nodded, and started using the move. Enjoying the power flow that the young Pokémon wasn't used to yet.

Blue smirked; dragon dance was a newly released TM. Few actually bought it due to the fact that they didn't think any non-dragons could use it. Blue had used a friends copy to see if it was even compatible with her Squirtle (Unfortunately, calm mind wasn't). She soon learned that many Pokémon were compatible with the move, which meant her style of training would soon hit the mainstream. Blue steadied her stance as she saw various Pokémon throughout the mansion gather, their innate senses smelling the overuse of the stat-boosting move. Blue wasn't worried; most of the Pokémon in the area were fire types anyway. Hopefully Squirtle would be strong enough by then to finish off the Rattatas and Raticates who might  
survive the onslaught. Blue snorted, only in this place the Rattatas line was actually considered a threat.

"Squirtle! Use water gun!" The attacked rocketed out of the Pokémon's mouth. Squirtle could be seen slowly sliding backwards due to the sheer force of the attack. Hitting all of the Pokémon in its path, and instantly knocking out all of the Growlithes and Ponytas it came into contact with instantly. The normal types were more resistant to the attack, and took much longer to knock out. However, the end result was the same.

"Squirtle, try and direct it if you can at different enemies! No Pokémon in this entire mansion will be conscious by the time we finish!" Squirtle reacted extremely well to his trainer's encouragement. The attack soon shifted, hitting the Pokémon who had avoided the original attack. Eventually, the water had become weaker, and the attack died down. Causing Squirtle to cough and sputter for a few seconds. Only then, did Blue see the remaining Pokémon.

Her eyes went wide, a rogue Ninetales stood at the end of the large room. It was joined by several very conscious Raticate. Who were next to many Ditto, soon transforming in Ninetales. Only now did Blue recognize the stupidity of her actions. Hundreds of Pokémon lived in the mansions, how the hell could her Squirtle take them all out? Blue was silent with fear of the mass impending attack on her and Squirtle. She knew running to the exit wouldn't work, and would only succeed in pissing off the wild Pokémon more.

"Crap,"

The scores of Pokémon charged her, leaving Blue to due the only thing natural. Fight back. Picking up a stray pipe made of metal near her, she threw herself into the fray. Knocking out the Raticates with her make-shift weapon. Blue thought she was actually doing pretty well, until she found a pair of teeth buried into her shoulder. She gasped in pain, but tried to focus on the Raticate charging her currently. The Pokémon buried into her shoulder was quickly knocked back by Squirtle, who was using its other TM move, brick break.

Blue had noticed that Squirtle had gained a lot of strength from the training earlier. He was taking on the "Ninetales" with little difficulty, using a new water move Blue didn't recognize yet. Although, it wasn't exactly a great time to check her Pokedex, was it? After thirty minutes, they had managed to injure the wild Pokémon enough for them to flee from the battle. Blue collapsed, her shoulder bleeding heavily. Squirtle was also heavily injured, making Blue use some of her last energy to use a hyper potion on him. Not noticing the original Ninetales walking toward her.  
Blue did eventually notice when her Squirtle cried out in pain, looking up the see the enemy attacking her Pokémon.

"Squirtle! Fight back as long as you can!" Blue rasped, rummaging through her bag for anything that might help her and her partner in the fight. Finding a bunch of stray Pokeballs, Blue decided that catching Ninetales was the only way to get to safety in time. Using her good arm to chuck Pokeballs at the Ninetales. Even though Squirtle was loosing against it, hopefully he had weakened it enough so it would be even possible to capture.

When the first Pokeball was thrown, Blue could immediately tell that she would capture the Pokémon. Her hunch was correct, the Ninetales had soon disappeared into the small object. Sighing in relief, Blue dragged herself (with Squirtles help) to the Pokémon center. Hoping that they could get her to a hospital in time.

…

Blue woke up seeing the white, clinical walls of her hospital room. Before she could be released, Blue had to enjoy the various scolding's from doctors about fighting Pokémon. Blue herself didn't really understand the point of it, according to them, (as Blue understood it) she was supposed to leave her Squirtle to die. Blue tried many arguments against that theory, the main one being that no Pokémon of hers would die to Raticate, of all Pokémon. That would just be embarrassing.

After escaping the hospital (with a nifty sling-style shoulder brace souvenir.) Blue retrieved her Pokémon, who had been successfully healed in her absence. After walking into a grass clearing, Blue decided to release her Pokémon. This way, she could start assessing her Squirtles physical abilities and meet Ninetales before the gym battle started. She didn't get to admire her new Pokémon before she was shoved to the ground. Squirtle immediately rushing toward her side, ignorant of the new party members actions. Blue saw it all though, the Ninetales gave her a look- clearly indicating it thought itself too good for her- before smashing its Pokeball underfoot. After that, it quickly fled, leaving the crushed Pokeball behind and a wide-eyed young trainer.

AN: Ugh, writing this gave my spell-check a headache, so what do you think? Any suggestions for future team members are welcome (excluding legendaries) Before I get attacked, I know dragon dance isn't a TM, but that doesn't mean it can't become one in the future. I'm sort of making it like aerial-ace, meaning that a surprising amount if Pokémon can use it. Thanks!


End file.
